Llaves Demoníacas
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: crossover: tras vencer un gremio oscuro una anciana misteriosa deja una caja al cuidado de dos magas estelares (lucy y yukino), pero no son llaves comunes ¿llaves demoníacas? ven y descubre lo que estas llaves guardan... ¿quien es yoko kurama y hiei?


HOLA, HOY LES TRAIGO ALGO QUE NO SUELO HACER PERO BUENO ¿POR QUE NO? PENSE Y ME PUSE A HACER ESTO, QUE VIENE SIENDO EL RESULTADO DE NO HABER TENIDO CLASES ESTE DIA HAHAHAHA BUENO SIN MAS AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

.

.

.

-¿he Kurama no notas algo extraño?-. Pregunto el pelinegro a su amigo

-ahora que lo mencionas Hiei, me parece que algo muy extraño está ocurriendo últimamente en el mundo demoniaco-. Hablo el peli plateado mientras dirigía su mirada al bosque…

.

.

.

-kyaaaa-. Grito una rubia mientras era lanzada por los aires

-aguanta Lucy-. Hablo Natsu entre risas y preocupación, le angustiaba la rubia pero la pelea claramente lo mantenía "encendido"

-Lucy sama-. Alzo la vos Yukino mientras corría en dirección a la rubia

-cuidado Yukino-. Hablo un rubio que trato de cubrir a su amiga de un ataque de arena

-aye nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas-. Hablo Happy mientras Frosch cargaba a Yukino y en compañía de Lector buscaban a Lucy

-te la encargo mucho Fro-. Hablo Rogue con una leve sonrisa mientras los nekos se alejaban

.

Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Lamia Scale habían tomado una misión en conjunto, cada gremio había mandado un numero de representantes, tal fue el caso de aquella ves que lucharon contra oración seis. De Lamia Scale se podía observar a la menor de las Belndy, a Jura y claro Lyon Vastia, de Sabertooth se encontraban los dos dragón slayers, Rogue y Sting con sus exceeds acompañantes y claro Yukino Aguria… por supuesto de Fairy Tail habían ido Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy y Natsu, con los nekos respectivos de los últimos dos… debían disolver un gremio oscuro aparentemente uno muy fuerte.

.

-Lucy sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-. Pregunto la peli plateada mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de Heartfilia

-itai-. Exclamo mientras se colocaba la mano en la cabeza –pero estoy bien Yukino-. Le sonrió

Se empezaba a escuchar un ruido tras los arbustos cuando vieron una misteriosa anciana que salía de entre las sombras

-¿Quién es usted?-. Pregunto Aguria poniéndose a la defensiva

-ayúdenme-. Fue lo que contesto la anciana antes de ser golpeada por un fuerte ataque de agua

De inmediato Lucy se puso de pie y en conjunto con Aguria observaron detalladamente el lugar, mientras los nekos cubrían a la anciana tratando de protegerla de ataques futuros

-chicas necesita que Wendy la cure de inmediato o morirá-. Dijo alterada charle mientras, ambas magas la observaban nerviosas

Un ataque más salía de entre los arbustos esta vez un torrente de agua con mucha intensidad

-¡cuidado!-. Grito Lucy a Yukino, de inmediato frente a ellas apareció Loke que desvió el ataque.

-¿están bien?-. Pregunto galante mientas las observaba

-si estamos bien-. Contestaron al unísono, Lucy opto por sacar una de sus llaves convocando a virgo que junto con Loke la protegerían

-¡vaya! Maga estelar… muy interesante-. Hablo una mujer de larga cabellera purpura

-que sean dos-. Interrumpió la peli plateada mientras tomaba la llave de libra

Aquella dama alzo las manos al aire mientras fuertes torrentes salían disparados hacia todas direcciones

-virgo-. Murmuro Lucy mientras la pelirosa protegía a la anciana y los nekos –como diga princesa-.

Loke por su parte había saltado protegiendo a la rubia, -libra-. Hablo Aguria con una sonrisa mientras los torrentes iban a dar directo al suelo, su gravedad los hacía muy pesados.

-esto se va a terminar antes de que empiece a ser divertido-. Murmuro Loke mientras se acomodaba las gafas, por su parte Heartfilia había optado por sacar su Fleuve d'étoiles. Estaban a punto de atacar y todo terminaría

-lluvia atadura-. Fueron las palabras de aquella mujer antes de que una fuerte tormenta las envolviera, mientras que las gotas de lluvia las encerraban por completo en una burbuja. En esta ocasión la gravedad de libra no serbia para nada, además de los intentos de Loke por sacarla eran inútiles.

-llama a acuario-. Aconsejo Loke mientras serraban la puerta y Lucy trataba inútilmente de invocar a la peliazul

-no lo intentes niña, es inútil su magia no sirve dentro de la burbuja-. Rio la mujer mientras las observaba una vez más, -agua acida-. Había dicho al fin para que el agua empezara a burbujear mientras que su nivel de acides aumentaba alarmantemente, virgo y libra habían tenido un cierre forzado, mientras que el acido reducía las ropas de ambas jóvenes. Los ojos de Lucy se volvieron platos mientras agitaba los brazos, no sabía que era peor si tener que morir a manos de esa desagradable mujer, o morir a manos de esa desagradable mujer y desnuda.

-hahaha esto es demasiado fácil y demasiado divertido-. Reía la mujer fascinada mientras las observaba

-eso crees, ¡aye! todos a ella-. Hablo Happy mientras que los cuatro nekos la golpeaban como podían

-fro es débil-. Lloro el pequeño con traje de rana mientras veía a Yukino

-eso no importa ya te dije que yo te defendería ¿no?, que los defendería a los dos-. Hablo Rogue que se hacía presente en compañía de Gray y Natsu

-vaya que fastidio-. Dijo Gray mirando a la mujer para después congelar ambas burbujas y deshacerlas

-Lucy estas desnuda-. Comento Natsu divertido mientras Gray se sonrojaba (aunque honestamente para todo aquello no era nada nuevo)

-¡cállate Natsu no es el momento!-. Dijo Lucy cubriéndose con sus manos

Natsu y Rogue lanzaron un ataque de rugido del dragón al unísono que dejo a aquella mujer tambaleante –patada Lucy-. Aprovecho la oportunidad para darle el golpe de gracia

-que vulgar atacar mientras estas desnuda-. Dijo charle cruzada de brazos mientras todos se echaban a reír.

.

-¿estás bien?-. Pregunto Rogue a Yukino mientras la cubría con su capa –si-. Asintió con la cabeza mientras corría al lado de la anciana

-¿Quién es ella?-. Pregunto Gray mientras se acercaban todos

-ustedes dos son magas estelares… por favor cuiden de esto… son las dos… las dos últimas llaves…-. Finalizo aquella mujer antes de desaparecer lentamente

-un espíritu celestial-. Hablo Lucy mientras ponía un dedo en la barbilla

-no, Lucy sama, no se sentía como uno…-. Dijo la peli plateada mientras abrazaba a Frosch

-lo que sea, dejo esto-. Comento Natsu con seriedad mientras recogía aquella pequeña caja que había quedado en el suelo

-¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunto Happy mientras se posaba en el hombro del dragón slayer

-ábrelo-. Pidió Lucy, todos los presentes se acercaron, tenían suma curiosidad de saber que era lo que contenía aquella caja tan misteriosa, en cuanto observaron el contenido pudieron leer una inscripción en la parte superior "llaves demoniacas", aquella caja contenía un par de llaves, una de color blanco detallada con hermosas esmeraldas, en cuanto la otra una lleve negra adornada por rubíes….

-¿Qué harán con ellas?-. Pregunto Cheney a las dos magas

-sería apropiado guardarlas-. Intuyo Gray

-Fro piensa lo mismo-. Apoyo el exceed, mientras le daba una mirada de angustia a Yukino

-que dicen pero si eran para nostras-. Se quejo Lucy con un puchero

-no creo que sea prudente hacer un contrato con demonios ¿no cree Lucy sama?-. Pregunto la peli plateada un tanto perturbada

-además Lucy, estas desnuda mejor deberías de pedir ropa-. Argumento el pelirosa serrando con brusquedad la caja.

-kyaaaaa lo había olvidado-. Grito mientras una parvada de pagaros salía de entre los arboles

.

.

.

-¿no sientes un presentimiento muy extraño Kurama?-. Pregunto Hiei mientras tragaba saliva

-si-. Contesto el mencionado mientras fijaba su mirada en su compañero

.

.

.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA Y EL MISTERIO EMPIEZA! XD BUENO LOS INITO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, PARA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE ESTA RARA HOSTORIA JEJE BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME


End file.
